


Over and Over

by otherscott



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, oh well, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon and Hakyeon have vaguely rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> LOL THIS FIC I CANNOT  
> my friends and i were joking about junmyeon/hakyeon leader sex and then this goddamn thing happened.  
> so if anybody was ever craving junmyeon/hakyeon, here it is. i'm so sorry.  
> this takes place in another alternate universe that we have LOL too many AUs, my bad. they play on a soccer team together, that's all you really need to know lol. junmyeon is the captain of the team and a busy man.

Hakyeon dropped Junmyeon down on his back onto the bed, and smirked at him. His bangs were wet with sweat and sticking to his forehead, and his chest was rising and falling quickly, each breath letting a little sound out between his swollen lips. Hakyeon shoved his fingers back into Junmyeon’s hole and Junmyeon yelped.

“Oh, god. Ohh, ahh~ ohh, ohh…” Junmyeon had become a mewling mess from the way Hakyeon was finger-fucking him and it made Hakyeon grin. He curled his fingers in the direction that made Junmyeon buck his hips and he breathed slowly. He started to thrust his fingers in harder, and Junmyeon let out a loud groan, reaching his arm up to grab onto Hakyeon and pull him down. “Please, please, put your dick in me.”

Hakyeon smirked down at him and sat up, pushing his fingers in deeper. “Mm, I wanna watch you cum for me.”

“If you put your dick in I’ll cum. Aghhh,” Junmyeon rolled his hips forward and grabbed hold of Hakyeon’s shoulder shakily. “Please, I want your dick, I’ll cum on it. Ahh~” Hakyeon curled his fingers against Junmyeon’s prostate a few more times before pulling them out. He had really wanted to make Junmyeon cum with just his hand, but holy shit the way he was begging for him…Hakyeon readied the tip of his cock at Junmyeon’s entrance and Junmyeon squirmed a bit. “Fuck, yes, put it in.”

Hakyeon didn’t feel like taking it slow, so he thrust half his cock in immediately, and grinned as he watched Junmyeon’s eyes shoot open. “This is what you want, hmm?” He asked, bucking his hips a bit faster. Junmyeon just moaned and threw his other arm around Hakyeon’s back, holding him closer. Hakyeon moaned and thrusted his cock all the way inside, shivers darting up his spine as he felt his skin slap against Junmyeon’s. “I’ll fucking give it to you.”

“Yes, yes, _yes_.” Junmyeon moaned and bucked his hips up against Hakyeon’s cock feverishly. “Fuck, ahh! Yes, right there, oh, oh my god—“ His head rolled back against the pillow and he moaned loudly. Hakyeon felt Junmyeon clench around him and he thrusted harder, wanting to pound out the best orgasm he could. He groaned when he felt Junmyeon’s fingernails leave his shoulder blade, and looked down to drink in Junmyeon’s twitching body. He had put his cock into Junmyeon for all of twenty seconds and had already felt him cum so hard…goddamn.

“You like it when I throw you down and take what I want, hmm?” He started to thrust quickly again, not feeling like giving Junmyeon any time to recover. He needed to fuck Junmyeon to hell and back and Junmyeon could deal with it. “You can act like a goody two-shoes all you want but you’re such a fucking slut when I get my hands on you.”

“Don’t call me that,” Junmyeon said breathlessly, moving his arms off of Hakyeon’s back and onto the pillow. He let out a little sound when Hakyeon thrusted into him deep and Hakyeon groaned.

“You don’t want me to call you a slut?”

“Goody two shoes,” Junmyeon laughed airily, and rolled his hips against Hakyeon’s.

Hakyeon grinned and pulled away, but not before giving Junmyeon’s thigh a little pinch. “Turn over, slut.”

Junmyeon did as he was told and moaned loudly when Hakyeon thrust his entire length in in one motion. He tried to sit up a bit and make himself more comfortable, getting on all fours, but found it difficult to stay in one spot for long when Hakyeon grabbed his hips hard and started pounding into him. He whimpered and dropped his head to the pillow.

Hakyeon smiled at him and lifted one hand to put on the back of Junmyeon’s head, gently pushing his face into the pillow. He pushed him down a little harder and kept fucking him, moaning as he felt his skin sting from slapping up against Junmyeon’s so roughly. Junmyeon’s moans were muffled and breathy and hot as hell. Junmyeon reached up and pushed Hakyeon’s hand off of his head, moving his face to the side so he could take in a shaky breath. “Nnnh, fuck, fuck.”

When Hakyeon started to slow Junmyeon pushed back against him and sat up a little bit. He grabbed Hakyeon’s hand and moved it to the front of his throat, setting Hakyeon’s fingers around his neck. “Like this,” he said, and Hakyeon dug his fingers down and grinned. It had been so long since he had last fucked Junmyeon that Hakyeon forgot he was a kinky little shit. Junmyeon let out a breathy little sound and Hakyeon thrusted into him roughly, making him choke.

“Ohhhh, Junmyeon, shit. Your hole is so hot.” Hakyeon pressed down harder on Junmyeon’s throat and started to thrust into him faster. He heard Junmyeon whining and choking in short breaths, and swallowed hard, dropping his free hand to smack Junmyeon’s ass. Hakyeon noticed him trying to groan, and grinned when Junmyeon was unable to. He fluttered his fingers against Junmyeon’s throat gently before pulling his hand away, and Junmyeon took in a deep breath.

“Unnh, shit!” Junmyeon dropped back down to all fours, and Hakyeon was okay with that, content to put both hands on Junmyeon’s hips and plow away. He started to fuck harder; the way Junmyeon was pulsing around him was shooting little bolts of electricity up the backs of his legs. His mouth fell open and he slapped Junmyeon’s ass again.

“Hakyeon, Hakyeon, ahhhh,” Junmyeon’s voice was low, and when Hakyeon spanked him hard, he lifted his head and let out a higher-pitched moan. “Fuck, yes, fuck me.”

“You like that?” Hakyeon asked, and Junmyeon whined in response, his head nodding quickly as he gripped the bedsheets in a shaky hand.

“Fuck me,” Junmyeon repeated, and Hakyeon complied, rocking his hips up against Junmyeon’s with more speed. Junmyeon wailed and Hakyeon could feel him twitching around his cock. Hakyeon pinched Junmyeon’s ass in two fingers and groaned lowly, continuing to thrust into Junmyeon as he felt Junmyeon cum again.

He tried to slow down and give Junmyeon a break, but Junmyeon didn’t seem interested, trying to ride back against Hakyeon’s cock. Hakyeon laughed shortly and smacked Junmyeon’s ass once more. “Damn, you can cum all night, can’t you?”

“If you keep throwing your dick like this, then fuck yeah.” Junmyeon’s voice was low and breathy and Hakyeon had never heard anything like it. Junmyeon pulled away and rolled onto his back, licking his lips and pulling Hakyeon closer to him. “C’mere.”

“What do you want, baby?” Hakyeon put his cock back into Junmyeon’s hole and Junmyeon moaned softly.

“Ohh, shit. Do whatever you want with me. Oh, god, ff--” Junmyeon’s phone went off, and Hakyeon watched the debauched expression melt off of his face. Junmyeon replaced it with a scowl and reached over to his end table, reaching around for his phone. Hakyeon watched him poke around hopelessly for a bit, and then reached over and grabbed Junmyeon’s phone, putting it in his hand for him. Junmyeon nodded in a thank you and looked at it.

“Fuck,” he said softly, and then pulled away from under Hakyeon. Hakyeon whined and watched Junmyeon stand up and walk towards the bathroom, and Junmyeon closed the door behind him before Hakyeon could ask who it was. Hakyeon sighed and dropped down to the bed. This happened entirely too often. Sometimes he wanted to bring a hammer to Junmyeon’s fancy little smartphone so he could know what it was like to have sex from beginning to end without interruption.

“You work too much,” Hakyeon called towards the bathroom, and he knew Junmyeon wasn’t paying attention to him.

 

 


End file.
